


"Necessitas"

by NightmareBen527



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareBen527/pseuds/NightmareBen527
Summary: "You often meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it."Ancient Greece has a long line of myths that discuss hubris, karma, prophecy, and fate. From Oedipus to Achilles, from the titan Cronus to King Agamemnon.However, one deity seems to have escaped his destiny, and it's Zeus. It was destined that one day, Zeus would have two powerful children with his first wife Metis, a daughter as wise as her mother, and a son stronger than his father. He attempted to stop the prophecy by turning Metis into a fly and swallowing her. But as her daughter is Athena, one of the 12 Olympians, so it seem it didn't work for the first half.This book experiments with the prophecy in far more detail, and tries writing a apocalypse story for Ancient Greece, since there was no end of the world scenario for Greece
Kudos: 1





	"Necessitas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we are to start, in accordance with ancient Greece, I start my tale with a call for the muses. You don't have to read it and you can skip, but if you want to, you can read it in whole. I'm sorry if cringe is felt.

_Sing to me, oh Muses,_

_the gifts your mother blest._

_Tell me of memory,_

_and prophecy that passed._

_O Muse of poetry,_

_most epic to behold._

_Bestow to me your gift,_

_you gave to Homer and Hesiod._

_O Muse of history,_

_of life long ago._

_Tell me of the memory past,_

_from mortals grown old._

_O Muse of poetry,_

_eloquent for the beloved,_

_Guide my hand to sing,_

_stories filled with love._

_O Muse of song,_

_inspire me to write,_

_lyrics praising you_

_and your sisters most bright._

_O Muse of tragedy,_

_lay upon me a laurel wreath,_

_like Apollo and Daphne,_

_to write stories full of grief._

_O Muse of hymns,_

_extend to me the vine,_

_so you can guide my soul,_

_like the flow of the wine._

_O Muse of dance,_

_guide my feet to fly,_

_for I dance to the tunes_

_of your sisters in the sky._

_O Muse of comedy,_

_our world is but your stage._

_Guide my words to produce_

_a piece of your book's page._

_O Muse of astronomy,_

_I spread my soul for the stars._

_Guide my words and my hands,_

_to write of the future so far..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone asking about upload dates, I will release another chapter every 3 weeks starting from Feb. 21 onwards. Thanks for reading and I will be back, see ya!


End file.
